fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Raika (Ouroboros)
Summary (WIP) Raika is the president of the Shion Academy. An academy highly known for it's bad practices, criminal behavior, and other immoral things. Raika is also one of the top 10 strongest swordsman. Her scale is called False presence. She passively goes in an out of a state of existence. Leaving after images in just her casually walking. No one really understands her ability, making it one of the most dangerous in the entire world. If she wants, she can choose to stay in a state of nonexistence, but she automatically comes back into existence within 5 seconds by default. This makes it hard to even land an attack on her. When she fades from existence, an afterimage is left in her wake, and then she "Spawns back", making it hard to know if whatever you even look at is even really there. She can stop this ability from activating with her heart and aura. She normally keeps it on so she can't be assassinated. Raika is a high target for assassinations. Her school deals in drugs, kidnapping, stealing, and murder. However there have been a lack of evidence to convict her, as such people have resorted to breaking into her school, or stalking her trying to kill her. Every single assassin failed due to her skill and scale. Once she was shot at in the head with a powerful arrow, but she would have died if her scale was not active. Ever since that day, she passively allows it on. Her school is number one during the academy tournaments due to her foul play. She often rigs the matches so people can win or lose, or doing something as simply as tipping off the judges with the money she gains during her drug operation. Raika is a cruel individual. She often mocks others, and exploits people to get whatever she wants. She has no issue with killing or kidnapping others. Vinity stated she would make the perfect solider for her army if she was less intelligent. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B Name: Raika, Untouchable Princess Origin: God Genesis/Ouroboros Gender: Female Age: 27 Classification: Human Dragon Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman, Aura, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Regeneration (Mid-Low and Mid-Godly), Non-Physical Interaction (Via aura), Nonexistent Physiology (Can remove herself from existence passively and rapidly. She can choose to stay nonexistent, but is pulled back within 5 seconds) Resistance to Existence Erasure (She will be pulled into existence 5 seconds after being erased. Her scale already erases her from existence) Attack Potency: At least High Hyperverse level (Even regular humans are infinite dimension at their core without having a divinity level. Even a being with a divinity level of 1, is more than infinitely times stronger than regular human. Dragon Realm Hybrids are stronger than regular humans in Azura's multiverse. Comparable to Vinity and Malcaya) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Malcaya and Vinity) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse level (Survived an attack from Cynthia) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: Her katana Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: Overconfident due to her scale. Often takes attacks head on purpose. Has to come back within 5 seconds. Her power is tied to her heart. If it is stopped she cannot use this ability. Feats: *Has only been touched once *Fought on par with plenty of skilled swordsman *Has been an assassination target 50 times and she killed every single one *Evaded attacks she did not pay attention to or was unaware of Notable Attacks/Techniques: False Presence: Raika can passively go in an out of existence. She can also choose to stay there but is pulled back within 5 seconds. When gone, she leaves a false manifestation of her. Making people think what they are looking at is actually real. This makes it extremely hard to even land an attack on her. When she chooses to stay nonexistent, she can come back into existence anywhere within a 10 meter radius of where she was. Otherwise, if someone simply stuck their sword out and held it there, she would spawn back into a free stabbing. So when fighting people she normally chooses when to stay so she isn't accidentally spawning into a sword in her throat. Passively spawning in an out is effective against projectiles as well as multiple attacks rapidly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Swordsman Category:Sword Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Nonexistents Category:Combat Gods Category:Tier 1